1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser which provides an exercise similar to horse riding.
2. Description of related art
Various types of exercisers have been developed, such as simple hand exercisers, leg exercisers, and multifunction exercisers having resistance means, allowing the user to exercise different muscles of his body. The present invention provides a particular exerciser in which the user may have a feeling like horse-riding.